Breathtaking
by harvestmooneve
Summary: Lemon drabbles and one-shots mostly revolving around Deku. Story 5: As a proper engineer, Hatsume Mei has to compare her machinery to the actual thing. Deku's thing. Together, they experiment.
1. Day Four: Tears

**A/N: I finally wrote izuocha. I wanted to challenge myself by writing something for a ship that I wasn't a hundred percent on. Miss me with that PwP today. This is just straight up face sitting where I tried to fit in some dacryphillia.** **It's kinktober.**

Midoriya didn't think Uraraka was _that_ kind of girl.

She invited him over to her apartment for a laid back hangout, so he arrived that evening in a button down red shirt and denim blue jeans. Midoriya would only be in town for a few days, and they both agreed that they wanted to make the most of their time together.

Video games, snacks, the usual - but he didn't expect her to start stripping her pearl, pink panties from her bottom while standing over him. He leaned against the bed and watched, flustered and sweating like this was the first time he'd ever seen a woman in such a way. Then, she plopped in his lap and pressed her groveling lips against his.

He kept his mouth shut but held her waist to stabilize her. By the rising rod in his lap, he knew he wouldn't be able to hide his innate interest in their intimate contact. The way her soft breasts pressed against his chest incited desire to grope her. She had grown a cup size or two in that area.

They both had grown taller, but he noticed her increase in bust size as soon as he walked through the door.

Deku knew how to please a woman by the time he graduated. He had gotten used to their anatomy - easy women - not Uraraka. But, the way she pleaded with her doe-eyes and ample cleavage in her short, satin robe, she knew how weak he was to women.

Why had girls suddenly been coming onto him? He hated to lump her together with the rabid fangirls that crowded around him in grand public appearances, but she didn't seem like herself.

"Have you ever done anything like this before?" she asked the question that he hoped she wouldn't.

As Deku saw it, he had literally gotten lucky by losing his virginity to Melissa. They had reunited after a few years of separation. She had just broken up with her boyfriend at the time and had sought comfort in him of all people after taking a red-eye flight to Japan. Without words, they had used their bodies. One thing led to another. And, that didn't end well.

"Deku?"

Midoriya enjoyed sex and women. Not only for the sensation, but he loved learning about the idiosyncrasies of women and their amusing kinks that varied as widely as quirks. Of course, he never had the guts to pursue women. Fortunately, the women came to him. And on him.

Snapping from his thoughts, Midoriya shook his head and smiled. "Are you sure you're okay with this?" His words failed him as he let her use his hands to finger her moist pussy. "I don't want to hurt you."

They were just friends, so he never wanted to do anything that might jeopardize that. However, between traveling across the world to help stabilize crime, he knew the governments and people needed his body more than any one person. As long as Uraraka knew that, then they'd be okay.

She confessed to him long ago, and when she said that she loved him, her words skated over his rigid resolve. He hated rejecting her - closing a door that could have led to a lifetime of peace and happiness for himself, but his dreams could not allow for such peace.

Maybe Uraraka ignored him. Maybe she didn't want to talk about her feelings. No, he knew she didn't. On phone calls, they'd stay casual and factual about daily events like going to the convenience store or the types of criminals they encountered. The most he ever knew about her feelings was that she missed him.

Wishful thinking for him to hope that she had have moved on because there she was - using his scarred up hand to pleasure herself. While the act caused his body to tense as he intently stared at how she shamelessly used him to stir her insides, he anchored his mind down to the moment so that he didn't yearn for more from her.

Pulling his fingers out of her body, he gently pulled Uraraka up from his lap. "What did you want to watch on Netflix? Maybe we can order pizza." He pressed the button of the TV and didn't dare to look back.

However, the silence chilled him more than anything. As he configured the smart TV to load up Netflix, he didn't dare to look back and potentially see her painful despondency. In weak attempts to fill the air with small talk, his heart pounded in his chest. Over the years, he strived to do the strong thing whenever his morals called for it.

"Uraraka," he said without turning around. "You should think about who you want to do those sort of things with. I don't really think I'm the one." Midoriya continued flipping through the movies on her list.

"I have thought! I've thought about it a lot, Deku."

Without thinking, he mentioned, "W-well, I don't usually do this kind of thing with friends. Last time--"

"Last time?! So then, it is true."

Jealousy. Midoriya noticed that Uraraka could get a tad bit jealous when he mentioned other girls. She'd end the phone calls prematurely whenever he talked about going out with other girls. While he knew Uraraka wasn't psychotic, he wanted to protect his peace of mind when she encountered Mina or Tsuyu or Melissa. To be fair, he didn't even go all the way with Mina. Just a quick boobjob.

He frowned as a dreadful weight pulled at his shoulders. Creeping up his arms like a snake, Uraraka leaned into Deku's ear and whispered her final request.

Jumping back, Midoriya fell to the mattress towards the foot of the bed. "A-Are you sure about this, Uraraka? I don't have any condoms on me, so there's only so far we can go," he explained while she pulled his black jeans and boxers to his ankles. His dick popped up. He slammed his hands against it to stifle it.

Uraraka rubbed the back of her head and apologized, "Sorry, Deku. It's okay. I just heard that you were good at this kind of thing, so I wanted to try you out if that makes sense. Um, you're okay with it, right? You can make people feel so good that they cry." She sat her round ass onto his broad chest and looked over her shoulder to see his face.

Her ass! Her perfectly circular ass sat in his face. While he covered his dick, he was tempted to stroke it but restrained the rapid currents of passion like the monster inside threatened to emerge. This was the cute Uraraka he went with to high school. Three years of laughter and happiness. Breathless, he reached up to grab her breast through her fitted t-shirt but held himself back and placed his hand back at his side.

"Deku, why are you covering yourself like that?"

Squeaking, he said, "Because I don't want it to scare you." Referring to his aggressive boner.

With a giggle in her voice, Uraraka used both hands to take his dick from his grasp. "Wah, you're really big, Deku. I didn't think it'd be this long!"

Panting, Midoriya tilted his head back and squeezed his lip between his teeth. If he inhaled through his nose, he knew he'd get a strong whiff of her pheromones. "So, eat you out, right? Right here?" He reached over her thigh to hook his finger back into her pussy. His watering mouth thirsted at the fantasy of being able to taste her.

"Ha, yeah," she breathed before leaning forward. Careful not to hurt him, Uraraka kept a steady pace as both her hands pulled on his cock. "That's all it takes, right?"

She was so gentle. Much more so than most girls. Midoriya noted that her quirk probably caused her to keep only 8 of her ten fingers on him at a time. The softness of her fingertips drew grunts from his throat. Then her lips pressed against his tip. "Uraraka!" he cried and then upon catching his breath he smelled the sweet heavy scent of her moisture from between her legs. Midoriya could no longer damn the ravenous force that pulled him in. His mind went blank for the moment before he licked up the lips of her pussy.

"Wah!" gasped Uraraka.

"I'm sorry! Let me know if you want me to--"

Uraraka covered his mouth with her pussy and grinded against his face. "Don't stop, Deku! It's okay. You can do it."

She sounded like a cheerleader. But that didn't bother Midoriya. He smiled. Even in intimate moments like these, she still kept her cheerful personality.

As Midoriya squeezed her ass, he sucked at then lips of her opening. "Okay. I'm gonna do my best," he promised.

"Heh, Deku, when your mouth moves like that, I feel it all over," she noted. "It feels weird."

He kissed her pussy and clinched a handful of her ass in his hands. Hardly able to breathe, he had to pace himself if he didn't want to get dizzy but as she wrapped her mouth around the tip of his dick, he thought he'd go blank again.

"Uraraka, sit," he tersely advised before pulling her ass down to his face.

"B-But Deku what if-- ah!" squealed Uraraka.

Muffled beneath him, Midoriya assured, "It's okay." He slurped at the moisture that spilled from her pussy. "I want you to feel... feel." When he sucked at her piping hot opening, he yearned to taste more of her. With both his hands, he reached to the front of her body to cup her breasts. Maybe Uraraka was sensitive there.

He furrowed his brow to think and listen for her moans. Using the tips of his fingers, he massaged at her nipples - pressing and clicking them with his thumbs.

She bucked and the juices fell from her pussy.

Midoriya pushed her breasts together and tilted his chin up to lick the walls of her delicious pussy. "Uraraka, this feels nice when I do this, right?" It worked on most girls, but he'd be a fool to say something like that.

Silence. She couldn't even talk. Only moans between sharp gasps with the occasional shouting of his name.

As long as he knew her spots, he could focus on endurance. But by the way she attentively sucked on his cock, he knew that was easier said than done. Then, there was her intoxicating humid aromas, the steaming heat that hit his tongue as he thrust it inside of her, her thrilling, sharp squeals begging him not to stop. The sweetness of every ounce of pleasure that spilled from her pussy.

The way Midoriya sucked on her pussy resembled a French kiss - passionately unrelenting, hot, and a dominance that screamed his insatiable desire for her. He just knew he'd cum soon.

Rolling her nipples between his fingers, Midoriya hungrily groped her to his fulfill his need to touch every inch of her, but such a concept couldn't have been further. He put pressure on her abdomen to increase the sensation that stirred in her pussy before playing with her fairly thick nipples.

"Deku! Deku!" she rapidly repeated as he speech slurred into a blissful stupor. Her legs shivered along with her entire body.

Midoriya couldn't help but grin. He knew he could still push her further.

Before he could say anything, Uraraka pushed her head down the length of his cock until it hit a wall in her throat.

"AH!" Deku shouted. "U-Uraraka b-be careful. I don't want you to - augh!" He panted. Drooling from the corners of his mouth, he allowed her to squeeze him with her mouth and gulp at his tip with her throat. Precum overflowed from his dick.

He gripped her breasts and moved them in circles. Lapping at her pussy, like he wanted to lick her clean, he heavily moaned. God, how was she so good with such little experience?

Already, he could feel his throbbing dick yearning to pump cum into her mouth. He needed to warn her.

"U-Uraraka," he stuttered. "I'm going to cum soon."

She didn't stop, so then... so then, Midoriya used his last moments to ensure that the skillful Uraraka with S-level technique got what she bargained for. If she only just came minutes ago, he needed to use all his strength to lick her down to a deep orgasm.

With a quick breath, he grasped the cheeks of her ass and pulled her pussy down onto his tongue. Flicking, flicking, flicking inside of her until he felt her trembling intensify. Bullseye. That was her spot.

Her vigorous sucking had slowed, yet the moans grew louder - enough to stimulate him with the mere vibration.

Midoriya gripped her ass as he held her so that he didn't break his concentration. The tip of his tongue rubbed against the spot within her. Juices fell down the sides of his mouth. She squeezed her thighs against him, but he effortlessly resisted.

His dick pulsated as it sat between her tight lips. Any more movement and he would have came, but he slurped up and gulped down whatever she had to offer within the caverns of her pussy.

"So good," he cried. Such an anatomy had so much to offer.

"Deku," she must have moaned again and again.

Despite her ecstatic squeals and squirming, Uraraka managed to slide her mouth all the way down to the base of Deku's dick - further than any woman had gone before. Between the heat of her mouth and her pussy, he thought he was going to explode. His back arched, and when he felt her gag, he attempted to pull out.

She wouldn't let him.

How was Uraraka this hot?

One hand on her breast and another on her ass, he knew he pushed her against her limit and beyond.

In a symphony of ecstasy, they came together before pulling away from each other - panting.

Uraraka still trembled through an intense and drawn out surge of pleasure to the climax as she rolled off of him. "D-Deku," she breathed out through her stupor in a exasperated and satisfied voice.

The cum continued streaming down his dick, and he watched it fall. "Uraraka?" Midoriya called before sitting up to check if she were okay.

Sparkling tears slid across her blushing, scarlet face from the corners of her half-lidded eyes onto the sheets that had since rolled back. Her tongue hung from her grinning mouth as her chest heaved up and down. From experience, he knew that meant she reached an unprecedented climax.

Sighing, Midoriya furrowed his eyebrows. Tears cascaded from his eyes. "That was so amazing, Uraraka! You really surprised me."

Finally clearing her head, Uraraka sat up and looked over to see Midoriya wiping tears from his eyes as he used the inside of his shirt to wipe up his cum. The corner of her mouth twitched as she smiled. "You're crying, too?"

"Not in a sad way. Like, an emotional! Like, when someone sees a piece of artwork, it's breathtaking. I guess - in this case, you were the art, you know. Colors, feelings, shapes. It was a lot to take in, so--"

Uraraka wrapped her arms around Midoriya and sighed, "Yeah, it felt pretty beautiful, Deku. Thank you."


	2. Day Seven: Aphrodisiac

Day 7 _Kink: Aphrodisiac_

The night before his wedding, in a remote hotel room of the city where the ceremony would take place, Midoriya lusted more than he ever had. Years of pent up desire broke the dams of restraint and flooded the atmosphere between them. Fumes of her skin taunted his flared nostrils. She warned him of this erotic phase, but words didn't do justice to the effects of seeing her lewd and vulnerable - suppressing her own needs for the sake of what? Midoriya's obsession with the sanctity of marriage and respect?

Midoriya's chest heaved. Humid breath filled the room. No smile. No frown. Just gripping the base of his latex-bound cock while kneeling on the king-sized waterbed above a squirming, pressurized woman completely coated in a viscous fluid that he didn't make. His eyes traced the places he craved the most first - cushiony breasts jiggling with every motion they made, broad and long palms that were made pin and conquer, the soaking wet caverns of her groins steamed hot pheromones calling him by his name.

The corner of his mouth twitched as he stifled any spike in his self-inflicted pleasure. Savoring the ethereal view of her glimmering damp body. Anticipating the sweet depravity of release near her. On her. Inside of her.

Fantasies of how he'd fit in her like a peg. Rubbing in and out to scratch the itch he had for her for so long.

He bit his lip to hold back a moan, but as he watched her struggle to keep herself composed into a stoic and flat expression that yielded no emotion or desire. The cracks were evident. Heavens of the moonlit night shined through the window onto her body. Muffled moans. Heavy breath. Hardened nipples.

Then, when she asked if he wanted him. Each exhalation became a heavy grunt. She begged to know. She welcomed him.

His mind cleared until it became absent of all thought. The whites of his eyes took over. Even when his eyes rolled back, he could still see her by her scent. Her moans. Her touch.

Plunging, he sunk his throbbing cock into the place destined to hold it. Slipping, he slid past all barriers with ease and pushed into the seafloor of her thick, pulsating pussy.

Even if he could stop, why would he want to end the pleasure that soaked him. Pleasure rained down his body like the sweat that coated their skin.

He gasped just to catch his breath. Midoriya ran his fingers through her dark teal hair. Cradling the back of her head, he leaned down to kiss her, for that desire was just as innate as the primitive cries for her raw flesh.

One hand pinned her wrist to the depths of the bed. While the other glided along her slick, wet body coated with the new fluid that smelled of rainy days. He climbed in pace. Rhythm quickening. Cock swelling to push against the stubborn walls of her pussy.

He knew he had regressed to a wild beast hungry for fruit she bore for him perfectly tailored to his senses.

The perimeter of his cock grew against her. Resistance within her caused her pussy to constrict him as he pumped into her deeper and slower than he pushed himself up during his workout routine.

The natural lubricating enzymes that she secreted sent a sparkling heat up his dick.

Grinding his teeth against his lip, he sharply inhaled through his teeth. More of this feeling. He needed more. He pinned her wrists above her head and tasted the same fluid from the surface of her breasts. Sweat dripped from his curly green hair while he tongued at the sugary peaks.

He cried her name with tears in his eyes. He praised her for giving him such pleasure despite their distance from the zenith of their journey. If they kept at their current pace, they'd reach that point in minutes.

Racing towards the climax, he kissed the pleasure on her blushing face to remind her that he loved her while plowing towards the depths of her. When he pulled out of her, her pussy sucked back at him. He played with that concept by teasing the tip of his cock with the rim of her woman hood - popping it in and out of her.

He gasped. Closing his eyes, he let out a low growl.

Her legs on his shoulders. Hand lifting her back. He feared the lengths he'd go to have her completely. Did this hurt her? Would he hear her if he needed to stop when all be could hear was the pulse in his cock?

Bulging within her, he found himself crying out for more.

Her scent filled his lungs. He could hardly breathe through the thick humidity that their pleasure created by the heat of her biology - the time where she was ripe for mating as she had explained it.

Then when she neared her climax, he went harder. And harder, pounding her into the plush of their mattress.

She squeezed everything he had out of him and drained him of all the fruits of his labor leaving him breathless. He slammed his long cock into her so that she got everything he had.

Rocking his hips into her, he rode out the waves of pleasure until he had no more to give.

Then, Midoriya collapsed onto her and between her legs.

"Izuku couldn't have waited another day?" she asked after catching her breath.

Midoriya kissed her jaw and up to her ear where he whispered, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. I told you this is what I wanted." But, he probably should have pulled out.

Hot tears poured from his eyes down to her. "I love you so much, okay?"

"Me, too," she croaked.

 **A/N: I'm experimenting with different styles and trying to be more open with the details, but hopefully, it wasn't too confusing.**


	3. Day Eight: Angry Sex

**A/N: This was pretty hot to write for some reason. I don't even ship them.** **Kink: Angry Sex**

 **Ship:BakuCamie; Implied One-sided BakuSomeone Else**

Camie watched Bakugou gulp sitting on the edge of the bed while dabbing the tip of his dick with tissues.

It was 9pm. The sun was still high in the sky, but they still had time for more if they so desired.

His dick had been angrier than his reddened face and aggravated brow. He stroked it claiming that what they did didn't matter. It didn't count. It wasn't real. But she didn't care. She was doing this for him - not her. He totally needed to get laid.

Licking her plump lips, she noted, "I could have like swallowed. It would've made this a lot easier." The poor guy had jumped out of her mouth as hot cum geisered all over her breasts. "Are you into - what was it - bukake?"

"Shut up," he urged. "If I knew it was gonna be like that, I would have worn a fucking condom."

Reaching into her back pocket, she tossed him a black foil square smaller than the size of her palm. "There you go."

His eyes widened. "What? Are you fucking with me?" he asked, but began to open it with his teeth nonetheless.

Camie preferred hooking up with girls. Sweet girls exploring their sexuality and breaking barriers. She took out a remote to turn on the vibration of the dildo inside of her. "I _only_ let guys go in the back," she said, taking off her tight leather pants. "Since you're new to this - I didn't want you to bust a nut or anything." Crawling across the bed, she helped him finish rolling down the condom.

"W-wait I'm not ready yet," he yelled as his dick bobbed up and down. Bakugou grabbed her exposed breast and squeezed her nipple. His mouth hungrily sucked at the other nipple.

She slowly stroked his cock to help him grow while patting him on the head. "Ah!" she moaned, "I didn't know you were a tit guy." The remote fell to the bed from her hand. Combined with the steady vibration of the dildo, she wanted to at least try to keep her cool. But by the slobbery desperation of Bakugou as he gripped as much of her breasts as he could while rubbing her nipples with his tongue were enough to drive her crazy.

She squeezed her thighs together before hopping on his lap with his dick between her legs - never letting go of him.

"Harder. Your damn throat gripped me tighter than your hand."

"A-are you sure you can handle that?"

"What did you fucking say?"

Camie pushed her wet, vibrating pussy against his dick instead and squeezed him with her thighs while bouncing in his lap. Her large breasts covered his face. She kept a nipple in his mouth since he obsessed over sucking on it. "You know, most girls will freak if you're this rough with their breasts."

He grabbed her breast and licked at her harder.

"But I'm into it." Her legs had weakened and the only strength left went to squeezing Bakugou between her thighs. Drool collected in the corners of her slack-jawed mouth. Newbies always had a habit of surprising her. Patting the bed for the remote, she decided to turn it down so that she didn't lose her mind. But his vigor distracted her. She had to catch her breath. "B-Bakugou, hold on. I'm looking for the remote."

"What fucking remote?" He thrusted into the well-lubricated area between her thick thighs. The dildo controller fell underneath him and upped the vibration another notch.

Camie's breath hitched. She squealed, "Bakugou! If you keep - if you keep being so aggressive, then I'm-"

"You what? You'll cum too fast from my mouth? Sounds pretty damn familiar."

But it wasn't just his hot mouth. Feeling the pressure of his throbbing cock pushing against her legs and pussy, indirectly stimulating her clit - he didn't even know what he was doing. He spoiled her and teased her at the same time. That had to count for some kind of talent.

"B-Bakugou, I need it in me." Maybe if he put it in her pussy, it'd be okay. He had a condom on. He was just a virgin. It already called his name.

Suddenly, Bakugou grappled both of her ass cheeks and pulled her asshole to the tip of his dick covered in her pleasure. Her legs went over his shoulders as she sat in his lap. It sucked his head inside of it. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck you, why are you so fucking tight back here?"

"Bakugou!" Camie called. She could hardly speak. It was wet enough.

Forcing her down onto his cock, he cried, "Fuck you for making a fool out of me. Look at the face you're making." With his strength, he could easily push and lift him from his cock. His rough tongue lapped at her tender, sensitive nipples.

In broken, slurred speech, she said, "You're going hard on me, Bakugou." Camie knew that a good fuck would go a long way for him. "I'm totally into it." Both entrances of her filled with pleasure. Her tongue hung from her mouth as she breathed.

"Fuck, again with this shit." His dick bulged inside of her as he tugged on her breasts with his mouth while pushing her down to his thobbing cock. Her juices got all over his abs. They kept flowing and flowing from her as her ass tightened. When he got a rhythm, he felt a twitch.

Then, he got to the brink of busting, so he bounced her higher and harder until. Until.

Camie felt waves of pleasure pulsate through her body - radiating from the angles of her hips to the tips of her curling toes. She let out a low, long moan. And Bakugou, soon echoed.

Hot liquid filled the condom's reservoir.

Camie decided she'd take a long shower whenever she got home. Tying up her dark brown hair, she noticed the frown on Bakugou's face while he laid in his bed naked and chest heaving to catch his breath.

With a smirk, she teased, "Tell me why you couldn't even say my name."

"Isn't it fucking obvious?" he asked, wiping the sweat from his brow.

Camie dropped the illusion. All of it. The brightness of the outdoors. The messiness of the room. Tissues sat at his side. He put the pillow on his face. "It totally was. You busted a nut like twice."

He didn't respond. Instead, he ran his finger through his hair and stared at her from across the room. "Thanks," he finally said before looking off to the side. "Don't tell anyone, alright, Camie? "

"No prob, bro, but don't you think you should just tell them how you feel?"

"There's not a chance in hell that'll happen," he bit back but his words lacked aggression. They flowed out into a stagnant puddle.

That day, Camie learned that without anger, Bakugou was just sad.

 **A/N: Just so you didn't think Bakugou was being abusive**


	4. Edging

**A/N: Another "guess the girl" story featuring Kirishima as the leading man. I had a specific girl in mind while writing this, but you can totally plug in whichever UA girl you want. This is probably some of the simplest smut I've ever written. I intended it that way because it's Kirishima and he has a simple way of thinking.**

 **Characters: Kirishima and the energetic mystery girl.  
Kink: Multiple orgasms, unintentional edging, blowjob, creampie, shower.**

* * *

 **Edging Eijirou**

Adrenaline pumping through every inch of his veins, Kirishima thrusted into the steaming hot pussy in the locker room of Ground Beta. Water crashed down to the tile floor and filled the room with splattering noises louder than the slapping of his cock into his workout partner.

Kirishima spanked her just hard enough to watch her full ass jiggle. She squealed like it hurt, but he knew that she liked it. She was the one that begged him to do it despite his fear that he'd go too hard at some point. He squeezed her ass cheek, and she moaned again. "I know we're the only ones in the showers, but we're still echoing a lot," he chuckled. He wouldn't want anyone to see her like this - bending over to get a large dosage of her addiction and begging for the creaming that her juicy pussy thirsted for.

Kirishima came close to his rare orgasm several times - so close that he could taste it. This was his second time fucking her that late night of studying the human form while exercising - form was his specialty in combat and training. His partner's form proved to be magnificent most of the time with the flexibility of a gymnast and the stamina of a track runner.

That night the chemistry proved too much to bare, so she followed him into the showers, and he couldn't resist her sudden interest. Of course, he wasn't going to turn her down. Kirishima had to admit that everything between them had been so platonic up until then, so she had no idea what she was getting into.

"K-Kiri!"

"Hey, be careful. That form's no good, you know," he noted then lifted the front of her limp body by her arm and leaned forward to change his angle into a swooping thrust that lifted her to the tips of her toes. This was their second time, and so, it made sense that her muscles weakened. Closing an eye, he clenched his teeth. "AH, you're squeezing me. A-Are you cumming again?" He pushed her breast in circles with his free hand and picked up the pace to make the most of the intense sensation.

That was her third orgasm. And Kirishima had none, but that was okay with him. If anyone deserved his cum, it was her - if that made sense. His classmate wanted everything he had, so he planned to give it to her and go for as long as she could keep up.

The woman took a second to regain her breath. Kirishima cradled her body in his arms in a bridal fashion and smiled, "You had enough yet? You're really energetic. I told you: it's not easy for someone like me. "

Far from easy. He was stuck at the edge of finishing. Biting his lip, the white walls of the showers faded. Hot water poured onto them. Her volumonous hair had fallen and straightened, and heat radiated from her face.

"Can... Can I put your thing in my mouth?"

Of course, she wasn't going to give up. He let out a quick chuckle, "My thing? Just a second ago, you were using dirtier words than that." Kirishima had enjoyed everything this girl had to offer, and so, a blowjob would be no exception.

"That was heat of the moment! It's not how I usually talk, you know."

Moments later, the girl got to her knees and licked at the tip of his dick in circles. He gasped sharply and stumbled a step back into the wall. Desperately, he wanted to cum. The tenacious girl chased him to the wall and took his tip into her mouth. His most sensitive spot. He cringed with pleasure, tensing up at the intensity. His hand patted the crown of her head as he tilted his head back.

"It's okay... if I don't finish, so don't feel bad," Kirishima breathed in a broken sentence.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Holding up his hands, he shook his head and said, "No, no! I meant like if you wanted. I was pretty close to cumming when you came." Kirishima clenched his teeth and shut one of his eyes. "Guh," he sighed. His shoulders relaxed as his dick twitched in the constriction of her lips and tongue and the edges of her teeth. Drool escaped his mouth.

"Is it good?"

"Yeah, you're totally amazing," Kirishima grunted before petting her head again, stroking her soft hair. "You're impressive, too. I didn't expect this kind of skill from you, but I'm really happy." Not only her technique, but her stamina excited him like a game or a challenge. They had been there for almost half an hour by that point after working out for two hours, and he was still fired-up.

On top of that, she was hot. Like, really hot. Like, in middle school, he wouldn't have dreamt of getting with a girl like this.

He watched as her pussy let out drops of pleasure that puddled below her. Her plump lips raw from friction. She flicked her tongue at his tip.

Kirishima gulped. "So freakin' hot," he thought to himself. Even if he wanted, he couldn't go flaccid. Her wet, messy hair fell to her shoulders. When he looked into her big, round eyes that had become filled with glimmering ecstasy, he thought he'd lose his mind.

He had been on edge for too long. And the dirty noises as she slurped on his dick like a straw only made him infinitesimally close to cumming. His usual solution was to take a cold shower, yet he wanted to chase after the climax in her scorching hot pussy.

She squeezed the base of his dick, and his eyes rolled back. "D-Do you wanna do it again?" he begged.

"Inside me?" she asked and got to her feet.

Pushing his lips to her neck, he cradled her head as her back hit the wall. He rubbed her clit and grinned. "I want to be closer to you again and hold you, too. I think that makes it even better."

"Eh?"

"You're super sensitive down there, right? We're like opposites." He pressed at her clit and watched her squirm by pressing her thighs together. "Aw man, I can feel your pulse down there. That means you like it, huh? We gotta do it again."

The young woman panted and furrowed her brow before smiling, "Hah, you think? Kirishima wants me again?"

Hungry, he pushed his tongue into the side of her neck and stroked the surface while rolling her nipples between his knuckles and grabbing the entirety of her breasts. Grinding against her pussy, he made sure his dick rubbed her clit where his hands couldn't reach at that moment. "I really want to cum."

"Ahh!"

"You getting shy?" he asked with a slight chuckle as he pulled away. "I never thought someone like you would get shy."

"It's embarrassing. Why do I keep making these noises?" She covered her face.

"Because you like it. I don't think there's anything wrong with that." Blush at the tips of his cheeks, Kirishima admitted, "I like it. It's cute." He pulled her hand away, and kissed her cheek so that he could feel her panting on his ear. She squealed as he picked up the pace and grinded her against the tile wall.

"I need it, Kiri."

He sucked on her neck, careful not to scratch her smooth skin with his teeth. "Okay," he announced and picked up one of her legs to put her ankle to his shoulder. Flexible like he liked it. "Ready, set, go!"

Kirishima shoved his cock up into her vulnerable pussy that clutched at his girth and sucked it up like a vacuum. He picked her up to get a better watched as her pink tongue drooped over her lips - limp and drooling. Her face covered in red fervor. Just looking at her made him even more receptive to the hugging of her ripe pussy.

"Fuck me, Kirishima."

Bouncing her against the wall, he guarded her ass with his hand and gripped it. "Holy crap!" he exclaimed as he felt the walls of her pussy clutch him. Kirishima could hardly move, and he didn't want to. The small movements in her opening drew hot breath from his lips. His breathing became shallow as he rubbed his tip at the deepest part of her pussy, feeling every inch of her slippery caverns. He could feel everything he heard. Sloppy, wet noises that drove him wild.

Too wild.

He needed to pull out. Already, he could feel the surge of pleasure erupting from his dick. Instead he kept thrusting harder. Kirishima wanted to cum and he could taste it. If he stopped even for a second, he risked the pinnacle of ecstasy escaping his tight grasp. Her breasts jiggled. Her voice climbed in pitch. Her pussy twitched, and that's all he knew in that moment.

A hot pulse swept through his body, and before he could escape, his body tensed up. He pushed his head into her shoulder and groaned, letting his eyes roll back. "Gahhhh." Quickly, he gasped in a sharp breath before continuing to moan. Cum spewed from his dick and overflowed outside her pussy, foaming into a creampie. The climax lasted long enough for him to forget where he was. He continued moaning as every drop of him fell from their connection.

"Are you okay? Kirishima?" she asked, snapping him back into reality.

"Ah! Yeah, are you okay?" he replied and wiped the copious amounts of drool from his mouth.

She had pulled off of him and stood directly under the rain of the showerhead to wash the sweat, cum, and saliva from her body. "We did it!" she cheered, giving a thumbs up.

Patting her head, Kirishima pulled her in for a kiss to the forehead and smiled. "Yeah, we did."

* * *

 **A/N: I know the actually intercourse was short and broken up, but for some reason, this was pretty hot to write. lol This features one of my headcanons that Kirishima doesn't have much sensation in his skin, so it takes a lot for him to cum. He probably should have tried her butt.  
**


	5. Breast Worship

**Kink: Breast Worship, Breast orgasm**

 **Pairing: IzuMei**

Deku felt dirty fucking Mei, but she asked for it. Technically, he hadn't fucked her yet, he sat in his room, groping her breasts through her black tank top with both his hands. He squeezed his eyes shut. This was only a favor for her. She had been in a slump lately with creative engineering. While she had the toys, she wanted to compare it to the real thing before she could properly recreate the sensation. A challenge to herself that he admired.

Without warning, she hugged his face to her breasts. He flailed his arms around and screamed, "Hatsume! I mean - Mei, I didn't expect this so suddenly!" On accident, he pushed against her breasts to pull away from her hot bosom, but that only turned him on more.

"Yeah, yeah! Play with them like that," she nodded and pressed hands against her breasts and worked them in circles. Mei would do anything in the name of science. "I touch you all the time."

Pulling away, Deku took a quick gasp of air. "Yeah, but I got used to that. You're always measuring me, so I figured it didn't mean anything. This is different," he muttered before pressing her breasts together on his own to make the best glimpse of cleavage he'd ever seen above the neckline of her shirt. "I don't usually touch girls, so it's new."

Like she wasn't even listening, Mei gradually stuck her chest out more as he pressed them in circles. "Do everything. I need to make it as real as possible, Deku," she requested with eyes filled with excitement. "Got it?"

"Everything?" Deku asked before gulping. He noticed her erect nipples and pressed at them to get them to perk up further. "O-Okay," he agreed. Then, he leaned his head down to lick at one of her nipples. Watching her face, he noticed her blank stare and permanent smile that never weakened. "Is this doing anything?"

"Maybe if I use lubricant, but the electrically generated heat will be tricky if I don't want to burn myself."

When she went on a rant about her machines, Deku couldn't help but smile. Would she ever admit if she enjoyed something other than mechanics? Using the whole of his tongue, he soaked the thin undershirt above her nipples. "Wow, you really are enjoying this!"

He poked at her nipple with the tip of his tongue and watched it as it sprung back to its original form. With his thumb, he stroked her other breast.

"Ahhhh," she exclaimed.

Deku pulled away and stopped to peak at her face, but she still had her stoic smile. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing, I guess I'm just thinking," she replied. Sweat drops formed around her temple as she failed to make eye contact.

But Mei usually thought out loud. Burying his face in her breasts once again, he pressed them to the sides of his face and inhaled her fragrant sweat. Deku knelt between her legs as she sat on the edge of his bed. He wanted to see them bare and the white of her skin and the pinkness of her nipples. The more he had of her, the more he wanted from her. He pulled away for a moment, tempted to ask how far he could go.

"What? Why'd you stop?" Mei asked with furrowed brow, breaking from her typical expression.

"Sorry, Hatsume. I'm really. New to this." He lapped at her more roughly than before. She squirmed, pressing her knees against the sides of his body. "I won't stop anymore, I promise." He gently licked at her nipples clothed with the thin black fabric of her soaked shirt, wiggling his tongue against her and stroking them with his fingertips.

His cock pulsated, and he moaned. Movements controlled and precise, he was careful not to make any errors and used repetitive flicks to her nipples with his tongue before making circles at quickening rhythm.

The speed derived from his lust and hunger as he accelerated towards greater pleasure for the both of them. When her squirming thighs distracted him, he stabilized them by with his upper arms as he cupped both her breasts.

She stuck her tongue out. "What's this feeling?"

Maybe this situation wasn't out of the blue. She knew Deku and trusted him as one of her business clients as she had said before, so this was only natural for her to come to him - the only man that had nerded out with him over her machines. Mei once said that he was the first to appreciate her work, so something like this made sense.

"Okay, now, try using more of your mouth!" she exclaimed.

Lying her across his bed, he kept his tongue at her breasts as he braced himself above her body. Deku pulled down her shirt, and her breasts hopped above her neckline. He pushed a nipple into his mouth and began to suck before stopping. "Like this right?" he asked, and before she could answer, he continued.

Her flavorful skin. The best skin. Warm like heated milk and sweet like ice cream.

Mei rapidly nodded.

Deku's eyes widened as he studied her breasts while cupping them in his hands."Wow, Mei! Your nipples are getting super big. That's normal, right?" He squeezed at one with two fingers then pushed it into her breast. It bounced back even more pronounced. Then he groped her other breast, rocking it in his hands. "Are your breasts bigger than they were before too? I had no idea that could happen."

They were practically engorged, to begin with, but now - his breath became shallow - her sudden sensitivity was astounding. Just by grazing her tits with his fingertips, he could feel her knees quiver. Deku had always heard that girls with big breasts weren't that sensitive, but she must have been an anomaly. Although his dick begged to come out, that's not what he was there for. He was there for her intellectual pursuits.

Softly, he pressed his lips against the surface of her breasts. "I never thought I'd touch you like this," he admitted before wrapping his mouth around her nipple while flicking it with his tongue. "You've got an amazing body." Deku kissed her pink areola and watched as her nipple sprung back up once again. He rolled it between his lips.

"Soft," she commented with he tongue still hanging from her mouth.

"I-I can suck harder, but I just didn't want to be too rough," Deku replied. He wrapped his lips around her nipple. Drool escaped his mouth. He slurped at her nipple while grabbing both of her tits and squishing them together. As he rubbed them against each other, she arched her back. That was good, right? He continued climbing in intensity — slurping noises echoing in his room.

Delayed, Mei responded, "We should test it, shouldn't we?"

Maybe Deku was going too far too fast. She stared at something far off in the distance. Or maybe, she wanted him to step up his efforts. Believing the latter, Deku lied her back onto the bed rubbed his hips against the edge of the bed, ever so slightly stimulating his cock. For a second, Deku pulled away to wipe his mouth before switching to shower her other breasts with pleasure.

"Which is better, Mei? This?" Lightly, he stroked his tongue against her breast like it was ice cream. Her legs tightened around his waist. She panted like some animal. Her hooded eyes gazed down at him. "Or this?" He sucked her nipple into his mouth as he gulped down his residual saliva. She moved her hips ever so slightly against him.

"D-do it again for good measure on the other breast."

So he did. Licking then sucking.

"A-Again."

He did so once repeatedly alternating to quench his thirst. Until Mei said:

"Don't stop. We have to make sure it's a precise analysis."

Deku couldn't help but let out a short chuckle. He never thought he'd see Hatsume drool over something that wasn't one of her machines. "I can't tell which one you like better, Hatsume. It's hard to tell. You do something different each time. Can you tell? Maybe I'm switching back and forth too quickly." Deku grabbed her breast up to the pink areola and concentrated on lapping at her. He stifled a grin when he caught her smiling, he switched it up and sucked on the other breast

She arched her back and let out a long moan before collapsing back onto the bed. Their sweat had joined together into an overwhelming musky scent. "I think you did it, Midoriya! I think with just my breasts; I reached a breakthrough. I-I... I didn't know this was even possible."

"But Mei, what about down there?" Deku asked about the mysterious area below her skirt. He twiddled his thumbs and didn't look at her when he suggested that with a sheepish smile. Scratching the side of his head, he knew she wanted to try everything, but he needed to ask for each step. "Shouldn't we try something down there?"

"Oh, right," she interjected - voice as soft as her hair. "We have to find out how to simulate your mouth down there, too! Then, I should probably compare penetration to what I've made, too. I like your attitude, Midoriya - always one step ahead."

Without further notice, Deku buried his head beneath her skirt and began slurping up her wetness through her underwear. "Mei," he hummed. If they were going to go all the way, then he had to pace himself while speeding her through orgasms. Lo and behold, her pussy had already begun twitching.

He pressed down on her enlarged clit before relishing her squeal of his name.

They were already off to a great start.

* * *

 **A/N: I've watched a lot of hentai, but I looked into this breast orgasm. It supposedly exists. I'd believe it.**


	6. Intercrural

**Summary: Camie and Shouto are close friends. She's graduated and has a lot more free time in her schedule, so she fills in that time with thoughts and yearning for Shouto - her underclassman that is diligently working through his final year of high school. He's just so good to look at. What started as a tickling joke turned into a night of nonstop passion that sparked amongst the friction between them until there was no longer room left to wonder about the details.**

 **Don't** **Threaten Me with a Good Time**

Every so often, Utsushimi texted Todoroki to meet up at a Cafe or for some kind of date, but that night he bumped into her getting harassed by punks far above their level. Naturally, he swept her away into a damp alleyway where no one could see them. Cardboard boxes stacked up high. Every step they made echoed deeply into silent darkness. While she could have easily teased him, she accepted his help with no banter whatsoever. All light began to yield to the midnight shadows.

This danger of the situation was her fault. She shouldn't have been out that late, but she fell asleep at her agency. The villains had almost captured her - pulling her into an unmarked van. Her heart hadn't stopped thumping. However, upon meeting Todoroki. Getting swept away by Todoroki. That demigod of a savior. The pinnacle of power and beauty. The intersection of fantasy and science. Todoroki Shouto.

Camie could hardly hear or sense anything above her pounding heart.

Water dripped from the gutters. She smiled like she always did. Eyes round and wide and keen on his remarkable aesthetic. The clear line of symmetry divided both half in a stark visual that caught her eye every time.

He had her pinned to the wall with his hands around her wrists. His face pressed against her ear, he whispered, "Utsushimi, keep your voice down. We have to let them pass."

This was the night everything started. They had been just friends up until then. They knew each other well after years of random encounters. District competitions brought their regular reunion throughout the year. Each time, she anticipated their casual confrontations. What began as one-sided flirtatious banter grew into distant longing that led to their consistent contact through the years. Late night phone calls turned into the proper ventilation for what she desperately needed of what she saw as her true self.

She had recently graduated from high school, so she had a lot more free time to hang out and work on her internship. Todoroki, in his final year, still had a lot on his plate between practical, internships, and written exams back to back. Why didn't he ever call her sempai?

"Dude, it's not like I was gonna throw hands with those creeps," she argued with a bit of annoyance in her voice. The cold yet hot Todoroki took her by surprise. Dazzling her with that smooth entry to skate her away from the scene and into the crevice of a building. He seized her like she was some kind of hostage, but she was kind of into it.

Not in a sexual way. Just in a way that caught his trance.

She noticed how he kept still and held his hips to her. The leather of her uniform caused the heat to skyrocket between them. Or maybe that was something else. She could hear his breath become shallow and grasping at the hot thick air.

After a soft grunt escaped his throat, Todoroki hesitated in between each breath. He commanded in a low tone against her ear, "Don't move." Then allowed hot air to leave his lips.

Of course. She was just kidding around, but she never predicted that she could unnerve Todoroki. Nothing bothered him. Not even Inasa and his obsessive personality. And Inasa's obsessive personality cycloned around Todoroki. Even still, he remained unflappable. A pain grew in her chest before she said, "Sorry." She made a lot of flirtatious jokes, but that's just because people reacted to them. Especially reactive people like Bakugou and Shinji.

Slowly, his breath returned to a normal rhythm as he caught it. "I don't think you should play around like that until I'm able to verify they've left."

Camie noticed how the pressure between them never subsided. He still had her arms pinned like she was the criminal! And then of course, he anchored her to the wall with his hips, spooning her ass and allowing no freedom for her to move. Any movement would easily turn into another wave of her grinding against him. Then she recalled his exact words.

Until.

"Then what?"

Holding his breath, he paused before answering. Todoroki clenched his teeth and tightened the space between them by leaning forward ever so slightly. "Then, play around however you want." His voice had dropped to a lower octave as his bass chilled her ear. Had apathy truly appeared in the absence of his interest? Or was this something more torrid?

She begged to discover latent desire in his groin that matched hers. Lust rose from playfully curious to groveling passion.

Heat rose to her face. Camie stayed exactly still, yet her heart bounced around in her chest. Sweat accumulated in her leather suit as she stayed beneath Todoroki's pressure. While she never shied away from fun, she had never had that kind of fun. No one assumed her to be pure in her experience with sex, but that never bothered her. Nothing flustered her until that moment. She could make hormonal boys and men melt on her whim, but she had never melted.

Todoroki's simple and bland mind had become intimidating and enigmatic. If he were to have a new dimension of sexuality, she wouldn't know what how to properly nurture it. Did she unlock that part of him from the depths of his suppressed shadow or did he feel this way the entire time? Closeted and hiding his true intentions. Her heart leapt in all directions as she dug her manicured nails into the mortar between the bricks.

The temperature surged between them. She had to get ahold of herself if she were to remain aware of the moment.

"Do you like girls, Todoroki?" she asked without turning around because she couldn't force herself to see the honesty in his stoic face. The monstrosity of his latent thought hovered behind her like some kind of nocturnal phantom.

He almost scoffed before clearing his throat. His eyes studied the streets before he let out a sigh. "They're gone now. I think we're safe to go our separate ways," he noted aloud.

Silly. So if she pushed him, then that wouldn't mean anything, right? If she slid her body up and down against him, she'd get a good laugh and he'd get off - of her. At worst, he'd get annoyed and yell her to cut it out before leaving. That possibility comforted her more than the potential reciprocity.

She swiftly jumped to cover her mouth as she settled deep in her musings over the paramount of lust that stood between them.

She could taunt him a bit more, right?

However, before she even dared to move, she realized the temperature between them had been climbing and dropping at noticeable rates. He had become unstable and jumped between his freezing and melting points and boiling point. Was he alright? Amidst all the sensational shifts in climate, she felt the undeniable throbbing of both his heart and his loins.

His breath brought the torrid symphony together before he shifted his hips. Enough for Camie to notice. Enough for blood to rush to her groin in anticipation for primal contact.

She denied what she felt, suppressed what she heard, and decided to ignore any signs she may have aroused any pernicious behavior between them. Dusk had robbed most of the light in the streets, and in the shadows, they were nearly invisible in that corner of the city. Off the grid and suspended in a twisted cosmos of ecstasy. He had chosen a great hiding place. The mystery behind his stone, iron curtain led to a fantastic quality for the moment.

"I can fuck around with you now that they're gone right?" she asked.

Another pause. Though, his breath remained heavy and heated. "What do you mean by fuck?"

Camie stiffened. Why'd he have to ask it plainly and deliberately? He had suddenly directed the conversation to the blatant and explicit definition. "Everybody knows this stuff doesn't bug you, Todo," she laughed. She fanned herself and averted her attention to the endless darkness of the alley. "I might be an airhead, but even I know you're not into this kind of thing." She forced another chuckle. Why did she get a sinking desire for him to want her? Someone like Todoroki would be nice to have as a boyfriend.

He'd probably listen to her on the phone for hours like he always had. He'd continue to let her cling to whatever side she wished. Thus far, he had granted everything she asked and more. She was never bold enough to require monetary tokens or errands and favors. Just a sliver of his time here and there. Then, an ear to listen but never expected a mouth to respond until she finished with whatever drama she had been going through. But, fact of the matter was - Todoroki Shouto was a man with needs that didn't necessitate love or affection.

"We shouldn't do this now, but I suppose it's fine."

"WTF are you talking about? Do what?" she asked while moving her ass again. "It's not like you want me or anything."

Todoroki let a deep, cry of a grunt free from his throat. "Utsushimi. I already told you that you could resume after they left." He leaned his face onto her shoulder.

Allowing only her jaw to loosen, Camie's muscles locked into place. His temperature may have settled to his typical hot and cold, but she could still feel his body throbbing. "I -" she began, but she didn't know what to say. Instead, she simply provoked him further while tickling her curiosity. "It's okay."

If someone like Todoroki wanted her, then there was no way she could turn him down. He was too perfect. As he had aged, his hair had grown past his ears, but muscle mass had taken away his soft features to chisel his structure to pure perfection. Hard work and training had released his true potential from marvel like a Michaelangelo sculpture.

The length that pulsated straightened and shifted to the center her of ass. She used that as a fulcrum to grind against.

His cold hand relaxed and released her wrist, dropping down to her navel. His fingers traced along her zipper down to her crotch where he gripped the inside of her thigh. His hand then proceeded to grope her up and down to create a noticeable amount of friction.

Bold. He didn't hold back.

She figured he was just mimicking what she had done before. Reciprocity. He could stop at any time. But then, why did she have a pulsating sensation of her own? Then, he continued to go beyond any way she'd ever taunted him. Occasionally, she'd caress his round jaw or place her body close to his but she never touched him with such intensity and hunger.

He fingered at the outside of her suit across her navel once again.

She had never been touched there before!

Scathing air hit her neck.

She had to ask, "Are you into this?" Because she didn't know. And that kind of mystery didn't sit well with her. Her insecurities filled in the voids of silence. The question slipped out.

"Sure," he finally admitted. "It's fine."

Sure? That was pretty passive. Fine? Not amazing? Breathtaking? Everything she felt increase by the second?

"You can touch me, you know?"

"I already am. Should I have asked?"

No, he should have done this long time ago.

Camie didn't want to admit she had no idea what to do. She wanted to avoid revealing that she feared failing in her performance. She would never reveal how badly his quiet whims yolked her for miles.

His hands cupped her breasts from outside her catsuit. Todoroki aggressively thumbed at her nipples. Flicking them until they swelled against the leather. "Is this spot good?"

She bit her lip and closed her eyes before rapidly nodding. "Mhm!" she responded. Already, she had been grinding her ass back against him - an innate response to his touch.

His fingers bent and moved to massage her nipples to full arousal like a harpist playing her moans out. He plucked at her until her low moans became lower.

His frigid hand dropped down the center of her body to grasp her inner thigh and stole her breath from her chest. He leaned over her shoulder to watch her body come to life.

She arched her back into his chest. He had her completely captive with one hand on her bust and one hand rubbing her inner thigh. Sweat caused her suit to constrict her body. Beads dropped down her forehead.

Was this what it was like to be with a prodigy that knew how to do anything?

"Utsushimi, are you comfortable? You're sweating."

He pushed her left breast to her chest and pressed his thumb against the outside of her suit while having his fingertips wrap around the neckline. His hand steadily heated but between his heat and the sweltering summer, she melted.

"I didn't know you liked tits so much, Todoroki. If I knew that, we could have done this a long time ago," she chuckled before resting her bottom against his body. Like two cups fitting into each other, she was at the perfect height and curvature to perfectly die against him.

Todoroki fervently picked up the slack to grind his hips against her until she pushed up against the wall. His throbbing cock slid through his pants and her leather clad ass. With his right, frigid hand, he hugged her body close to his to enhance the pressure between them. "Gah," he quietly moaned before reaching under pussy to raise her hips. Her clit swelled against the fabric, and he abruptly pressed it with interest. "What's this?"

When she moaned his name, he didn't stop. Instead, he licked the salty skin of her ear and exhaled his tepid breath onto her skin.

Camie covered her mouth. "Be careful. It's s-sensitive." She could already feel her groin twitch with desire. His fingers delicately caressed her clit. "What if someone catches us or tries to stop-"

"I'll kill them," he sharply replied as he grabbed his shaft from his pants and dropped it against her ass where it slapped against the stretched out leather.

"You don't have to," she laughed nervously. His tone had the utmost intent to harm whoever came near them. "I-Is that your dick?!"

"Yeah. I thought I could feel you more easily like this. I'll make sure not to cum on you," he explained before coming to a complete stop with his movements.

W-wait! Cum!? Was he already that close? She nodded, "Y-yeah that's fine if you cum on me." She had never even seen cum. How many times had he came on a person? Regardless, she didn't want him to know she had never done anything like this. Cumming must have been a good thing, right? Finishing. But, she didn't want this moment to end. She didn't want to see what would happen afterwards. She didn't want to see him leave.

"No," he answered before aligning his cock to slide against her pussy. "We're already taking risks by doing this here. If I dirty your suit, then that will make things more complicated."

She curiously reached between her legs to touch Todoroki's dick and could see its head poke through. "Are you gonna dick me down, Todo?" she joked. But Camie had no idea what that would entail. She had limited knowledge about sex past the huffing and puffing and touching.

That night alone, Todoroki had taught her the most sensitive spots of her body.

"Yes," he said before lifting her body up to lean against his. "No one comes over here at night. The stores are closed. It's dark enough in this alley to do whatever we want. The boxes block our view. We should be fine, but there's always... a risk."

Camie hesitated then touched the tip of his dick before he began to rub the shaft against her. The lips of her pussy quivered like she knew it was for her.

His hands slid around her body to rediscover the spots that made her squeal. He slid a few icy fingers into her mouth before catching her blazing saliva and brushing it against his cock for lubricant. Then he grabbed both her tits. "Gah," he uttered again - his only expression of pleasure.

Squeezing her legs together, Camie bucked her hips. Sweltering amidst the thick air, she pleasured herself with his cock. She could choke on the humidity but would sooner die from her desire.

"I'm gonna melt in here," she noted as drops of sweat continued down her body.

He licked the beads of sweat from her neck with the icy side of his tongue. His cock swelled between her thighs as he slid her zipper down for ventilation. Once again, he gripped her breasts and massaged them in circles, panting and gasping for air. "This should help, right?"

"Can't you just bang me?" Camie begged feeling smothered by his body and the heat they had created. The scathing side of him had won. Their groins throbbed against each other. She continued unzipping her suit. "Please?"

"I won't last at this point."

"M-me too," she almost admitted but it was already too late.

"I should have just done it from the beginning but-" he stopped as he felt her thighs shake around him. "Are you okay? Camie?"

However, her body kept moving. He cringed to keep his temperature from spiking. To avoid hurting her, he pulled away.

Camie's knees buckled as she leaned against the the brick wall. She her chest heaved as her breasts fell from her suit. Crawling across the concrete on all fours, she reached out to grab his cock as it continued to twitch. A wicked smile grew on her lips. Red on her cheeks, she stared up at Todoroki who looked back down at her with shock. Her hair clung to her face as beads a sweat dripped from her brow to the ground.

"Camie, are you alright?"

"More."

"Camie, I think we should go home. It's way too late," he explained while putting his palm to his forehead.

"More."

"What?"

"Please," she begged with her doe eyes gazing up at him. Her stare dropped back down to the tip of his dick that darkened by the moment. All that time, he had been holding back this much for her. She could see it in the form of white globs dropping to the ground.

Despite the circumstances, Todoroki found the desperation in her sultry eyes to be cute.

Through his heavy breath, he said, "I don't know if I - I need to calm down." However, through his fingers he could sense her despair riding his every word. If he didn't pull away when he did, then he could have severely injured her. If they stared at each other for too long, he might randomly combust.

Plump lips against the tip of his dick, she met him with curiosity. Her tongue thirsting to taste the surface. Salty. Icy. She stuck her tongue out to stroke the underside of his shaft. Saliva gathered in her mouth as she sloppily sucked his cock past her lips until its tip hit the back of her throat. Then, she pushed even further with her fingers digging into his abs.

When she attempted to slither her tongue away, she couldn't. She was stuck to his cock. Inhaling through her nose, she gripped his ass. "MmmMm!" It pulsed. She could feel it in his veins.

His warm hand cradled the back of her head. He cringed like he was in pain but carefully arched his back. "Utsushimi!"

Her tongue struggled against his cock. She sucked on it to create more heat to break her mouth free but at the same time the addictive thrill of tasting his skin drove her insane. Her eyes watered as rocked her head to move it.

His father's agency was 8 blocks away. They could make it until then, right? His thoughts faded into the abyss of her contact. He stirred and grunted. Todoroki could feel every slight movement. Her tongue pulsated as well. "Camie, you're going to cause me to-" yell. He silenced himself, for in that statement alone, he felt his volume climb.

Predilection in her devoted gaze watched every twitch in his face. For years, he yielded not a single syllable of thought from his stoic disposition. And now, she felt as if she could see everything flooding through his face as he tried to restrain himself. Her mouth secured his dick as she tugged at it with her lips and witnessed him wince.

The tip of her tongue stroked the underside of his shaft. She played with his ridges that pulsated in her mouth. Todoroki hesitated to touch her - any part of her even if it were just her hair, but he hadn't the conscience to monitor his state. One wrong move, and he could engulf her in flames. All he could do was feed her the remnants of liquid that dripped from his cock.

She sucked on him like a straw to draw more precum from his tip. "Mmm!" incoherently blurted Camie with his erect cock in her mouth.

Todoroki placed both hands on her hair as he tilted his head back. He ran his thumb up her side bangs to pull the hair from her face then stared into her eyes again.

However, it was difficult to tell if she had been enjoying it more than he did. Her eyes rolled back as she gagged herself against his cock. He could feel the moment his tip first rub her throat, for it pushed back at him when she gagged. "Are you stuck?" he asked curiously.

She finally pulled away once he stabilized his temperature.

"Sorry."

"It's so good, Todoroki" she said before diving back onto him. She sucked his cock and massaged the shaft with the tip of her tongue.

"Call me Shouto." There were many other Todorokis, but he wanted to hear her blubber his name in their depraved corner of the world.

"Shouto," she said before shoving his cock into her mouth again.

Immediately, he erupted cum down her throat. She gulped it down and sucked for more.

"We need to go." He pulled out of her mouth completely then stopped to catch his breath. "Not separately. Together with each other. Camie, I need to have you tonight."

"Like go all the way?"

"Yes."

"Totally. I'm down to bang."

In response, he warmly cupped her chin and tilted her head up for a kiss. His tongue promptly delved into her mouth and brushed against her teeth. He braced her back so she could stand and cradled her head. Then, pulled away. "I'm sorry," he added with his wide eyes shocked at the very action her initiated. "You deserve much more than this, but I don't have much to offer. I should have kissed you before anything else happened. That what I really wanted." Through the silence of shadows, he kissed her again, moaning into her with pleasure for what he found past her lips. "Your lips."

"To-Shouto, what are you saying?" she asked. What more could she ask for?

"Someone responsive and warm that knows what to say. If you want pleasure from me, then I can provide you with just that. This spur decision came naturally to me. And, I'm sorry for not telling you I wanted this before doing these things to you. I just wanted to do it properly."

"Chill, bro. I know we're just fooling around."

He dove in to kiss her again. "This part is enjoyable to me as well. I don't want to stop." Todoroki wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly to his body.

She kissed him back once she learned how he liked it. Slow, methodically kneading her tongue, stroking her body down to her bottom where his hand rested. "Ah," she gasped.

"Just a bit more. Then, we can go. I don't want to keep you waiting any more," he said before backing her up against the wall. His hand protected her head from hitting the brick, and his lips never left hers. "We should go."

He was the one not moving from her body! Maybe was the one had been waiting for this moment. Preparing for this moment. "Shouto, you're gonna start making me wet again. Do you want to screw around here or not?"

"I don't even know anymore," he whispered before licking her earlobe.

"Well, I can wait to see what happens," she laughed.

He then cradled her into his arms and swept her into a bridal carry position. "How about this?" he suggested.

For the first time in forever, Camie covered her chest with her hands. "H-Hey, you're gonna carry me half naked and sweaty across town?"

"Alleys and backroads," he said before zipping her back up.

"Shouto's stealing me away."

"Stealing? From who?"


End file.
